


Dave

by AonoKaras27



Series: Dave Saga [1]
Category: Alien Series, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Mpreg, Xenomorphs (Alien Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AonoKaras27/pseuds/AonoKaras27
Summary: Colress discovers a ship that fell from the sky into the ocean. What he didn't know the ship contained a being from another world to which he would use it for his scientific knowledge to create the ultimate life form.
Relationships: Achroma | Colress/G-Cis Harmonia | Ghetsis Harmonia
Series: Dave Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181699
Kudos: 2





	1. The Crashed Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to one of 2 variations of my Colress X Alien crossover series. This version is much more to my normal vision while the other version was on a whim from one day on VRChat I had a Colress avatar, made for halloween, with a chestburster coming from it. A person gave me the idea from saying how would Colress had gotten himself into a predicament like that if it were true. So hope you all enjoy the story to which I created a Colress born Xeno named Dave, because I feel he would call his chest baby a name like that besides he call everything of his 'colress machines.'

It was nighttime on the Plasma Frigate, Colress was up watching the screens monitoring the area in the ship as it sailed over the water. He yawned leaning forward on the console he was at feeling bored. Just then, one of the cameras focused on the sky above sending an alarm signal to Colress. He looked up to it as he saw a bright light coming down quickly. "What the?" he spoke as the bright object struck the water at high speed before he realized what it was creating a large wave which shook the ship and made a rumbling sound waking the crew on it.  
Colress grunts holding to the control panel in front of him from the shockwave. When it was over he heard the crew shouting and yelling. The screen then showed up showing the face of Ghetsis, his boss.  
"What the hell was that,Colress?!" Ghetsis shouts.  
" I haven't the slightest...all I saw was a bright light on the camera then this happened." he straightens himself up tapping on the touchscreen trying to get a visual on the camera again.  
"You better find out...it woke me from my rest." Ghetsis huffed.  
"Don't worry I'm on it. I feel that I have to do a furthur investigation on what it was." He turned his radars on. He gasped," It's massive..whatever it is." He stood up grabbing his white coat. "I'll investigate it immediately, Ghetsis."

" Do what you want...but we can't forget our mission." Ghetsis then cuts out.

Colress sighed. " Grumpy as ever..." he shook his head heading out of the helm going for the deck.  
Once he got there he looked over the side looking down at the water seeing the slight glow of the object that hit the water was still burning a little as the water bubbled.  
"Wonder where that came from?" a voice spoke beside him.  
Colress groaned. " Zinzolin..."  
" Are you gonna see what it is?"the older man asked.  
" Perhaps when the water cools down..I know for a fact we shouldn't drop in while the object is cooling off. It dropped a good distance from the sky that it flamed up..."

"What if it came from space?"Zinzolin says.

Colress looked at him. " You could be right...for once.." he turned from the water heading back inside with Zinzolin following.  
" We'll get a closer look in the morning...as for now we'll dock here till then. Try to get rest." Colress turned heading for the cabin where the bedrooms were.

The next day, Colress woke up from sleep hearing sounds of Wingulls cawing outside the ship. He got out of his bed heading for the kitchen area where the crew was gathered eating breakfast and talking about last night. Colress didn't see Ghetsis though. However, he figured he was getting Zinzolin to serve him breakfast.  
Colress just got him some cereal with doughnuts for breakfast along with a glass of Miltank milk.  
After a while he heads for the helm to prepare for the voyage in the water. He then called Ghetsis on the tablet as he grabbed his pokeballs placging them in his pockets.  
"What is it, Colress?" Ghetsis spoke with his usual irritated tone.  
" I'm gonna go investigate the object that crashed in the water. I shall be back soon after I study it."

Ghetsis groaned. " I feel you should leave it alone and get us to our next destination."

"It'll be fine..no need to disturb my research, friend." Colress smirked.

" I'll tell you what you can do with your research..."

" Ah ha, without my research we wouldn't have gone this far, Ghetsis." he stuck his tounge out at him.

" You're a little shit you know that...no respect for me at all.."

" I'd rather be the little shit than the bigger one you can be." Colress giggled cutting them off before Ghetsis could say anything else more.

He sighed then walking out of the ship once more walking to Zinzolin. " Oh, just the man I was looking for." he smiled.

" Why?" Zinzolin asked just as Colress pushed him over the edge of the ship and into the water. Zinzolin screamed as he was wet and trying to swim. " COLRESS!" he shouts up at him splashing around.

"Seems the water is fine now." Colress smiled then sending out one of his pokemon. "Beheeyem!" He called out as the pokemon exits the pokeball. The alien like pokemon flew around it's master cuddling him close.  
" Hey, do you think you can create a barrier around me and Zinzolin so we can investigate the large object below the ocean?"  
Beheeyem flew over the ocean looking around fror what Colress was talking about then saw it. It seemed to be a bit startled looking at him with a worried look.  
Colress smiled. "Please, take us down?"  
"I don't wanna go with you!" Zinzolin yelled just as a circular barrier went around him and then Colress.  
Beheeyem took them both into the water diving deep as Colress got a look of the object.  
He gasped seeing it was a ship of sorts nothing native to their world and it really piqued his interests then and there.  
It scared Zinzolin seeing this thing not knowing what they were looking at.  
"Can we just go back?!"  
Colress shook his head. " No...this...this is a major discovery here!"

"I have a bad feeling about it..."

" Beheeyem, if you can find an entry get us inside." Colress then commanded his pokemon.

Beheeyem just didn't feel right about this but it couldn't disobey it's master's orders. It teleported them inside the ship finding a spot to drop them at.

Colress was shocked it wasn't flooded yet with water. Beheeyem released the barrier from them then flew to Colress staying beside him.

"Well we're in...I think we should go back out..." Zinzolin frowned.

" Relax, we're gonna be fine." Colress walked on ahead investigating the ship.

Zinzolin squealed as the lights in the ship began to flicker getting dark inside.

"Relax...though I'm surprised as well the light are working in here.." Colress looked around the strangely designed ship touching the walls getting the feel of them.

"Eh.." Zinzolin followed him as he stepped in something as it made a squishing sound. He looked down finding a mucous substance on his shoe. He held his mouth almost throwing up in his mouth.

Colress gasped walking to it. "Hold on! I want a sample of this!" he knelt down getting a small bottle from his coat then used a utensil to scoop the substance inside. " Oh..this is fascinating."

"You're so weird..." Zinzolin shook his foot trying to remove the slime from it as Colress walked ahead.

"Where are the people on this ship. "If they're dead...shouldn't there be bodies?"Zinzolin asked," Seems it may have been abandoned for a reason."

" Hush..." Colress held his hand up hearing something.

Zinzolin looked around as a small squeal sound was heard. " It's not a Dendenne is it?"

Colress facepalmed. "Sure..a Dendenne is here in the ocean..." he rolled his eyes continuing.

"What?" Zinzolin shrugged.

Soon they both arrive to the control room finding it was empty. Colress looked around the area gasping as he found blood at the pilot seat though the pilot wasn't there.  
"This...is..spooky.." Zinzolin backed up a little.  
" Hmm..we have to investigate what happened." Colress turned to him.  
" What?! Come on you know what happened they all died! Something killed them and I'm not wanting to findout!" he hurried out the room.

"Zin! Wait! Don't rush out without me!" Colress shouts running after him as they head back into the main hall. "Stop! Please!" He shouts as suddenly one of the floor panels collasped under Colress as he tripped and fell.  
Zinzolin heard him yell then looked back. "Colress?!" he went to him kneeling as he saw the panel was missing. Colress looked seeing it also. He crawled towards it looking down. "There's another area down there..."  
Beheeyem made beeping sounds of distress as it didn't want to go down.  
Colress looked up to it. " I think it'll be fine." he gently entered the hole being able to fit inside.

"I'll stay up here." Zinzolin said knowing he probably couldn't fit anyway.

Beheeyem watched then teleported itself down once Colress reached the bottom. He held his nose smelling something strange like rotting or something dead. It was dark down there no lights seemed to work. Beheeyem turned it's lights on it's hands giving Colress a way to see.  
"Thanks, he says to it as they walked onward.  
Colress soon found himself in a area that looked like it was the bedroom area for whatever passengers the craft had. He noticed the same slimy substance he gathered earlier surrounding the area though some other black material was seen. He walked to the wall gathering samples from it also seeing the consistency was a lot different and even the color.  
He heard something in one of the bedrooms as if there was a video playing but sounded like it was fizzing out. He saw the light flashing as he investigated. He gasped seeing someone laying in the bed with their laptop laying and facing the ceiling. Colress moved closer with his pokemon seeing this person's chest was exploded out like either they were shot or something came out of them. He looked at the laptop picking it up wondering if he could analyze it later. He hands it to Beheeyem. " Teleport this to my quarters...I'll look at the data on it later."

Beheeyem nodded as the laptop vanished from it's hands. I wonder what did this to this person..." He moved closer looking at the wound.  
He gasped as he heard something scurry in the hallway. He turned towards the exit wondering what it was. Beheeyem beeped and seemed to cower behind Colress.  
He looked to his pokemon petting it on the head. "It'll be ok..." he smiled walking forward. "Just give me more light ok?"  
Beheeyem nodded to him holding it's arm out lighting his way.  
They soon found themselves in a much larger room in the ship where the black substance was more everywhere. " What is this stuff?" He touched the wall. "It's cold..also looks to be organic."  
He gasped turning once he heard the noise again hearing it was close. Beheeyem lifted it's arm to the corner as something was seen there hunched over. A dark looking creature that then started walking close to them. Colress could see it's elongated domed shaped head and baring teeth dripping with mucous or saliva. It made a hissing noise swishing it's tail around. Colress gasped backing up to run out of the area just before the creature chased him. "Beheeyem!" he shouts.  
The pokemon came to it's master's rescue knocking the creature backwards with it's psychic powers as it landed on the ground. Colress panted seeing the beast glimmer in the light of Beheeyem. He swallowed as he got up walking slowly to the beast looking at it. " Such a strange lifeform..." he touched it seeing it's outer body was hard like an insect and very slippery looking.  
Colress attempted to get a sample from this being but he gasped as his syringe he inserted in it seemed to have burned away and green fluid leaked out from it dripping on the floor. "Amazing..." he was shocked seeing this fluid eat away at the floor like acid.  
He's seen pokemon with this kinda of power but never has he knew that blood could be possible to have pretty potent acid without the creature dying. Beheeyem looked at it's master tugging at his collar wanting to leave now.  
" I have to get a sample...I must somehow." Colress just simply cut a piece of the creature's exoskeleton away taking it for his sample. "Alright, we can go now." he looked to his scared and worried pokemon heading out from the darkened area.


	2. Implantation

They caught up to Zinzolin who saw Colress emerge from the hole in the floor. "What took you so long! I've heard so many odd sounds in here I was about to open that door over there!" he pointed.  
"Relax, I got all I needed and we can head back now."He smiled.  
"Finally.." Zinzolin groaned with a sigh.

Back at the ship, the two arrived back on deck meeting up with Ghetsis who was standing there. "Ghetsis, good to see your smiling face." Colress teased him.  
Ghetsis narrowed his eyes at him. " Tell me what you found down there..."  
Zinzolin just walked off not wanting to speak about it.  
"Oh I'll tell you it was amazing! I think we witnessed a genuine alien ship! I found a lot of samples inside and I'm stoked to study it to find out what lifeform I've encountered!" He clapped his hands together.  
Ghetsis just shook his head. " I hope you didn't find anything dangerous...I'll have to ask you to dispose of it immediately."  
Colress gasped hearing that. " Umm..I..I promise it's not dangerous." he smiled,"I highly doubt it is." he sweats turning from Ghetsis," I'll just go to my lab now and see my findings."  
Ghetsis narrowed his eyes suspicious that he would run off like that. " He's up to something...perhaps I should ask the Shadow Triad to investigate."

Colress was within his lab running tests on the materials he gathered in the area as well as trying to hack into the laptop's data with his tablet. The computer was damaged beyond his repair and it was easier to transfer the data from it to his own custom device. He payed attention to the samples as it downloaded. " Oh my, this stuff contains a cellular structure that's still alive. The sample I got from the creature has the same properties...impressive." The download of the data completed making a sound from his tablet.  
"Good, maybe I can find out what the passengers know." he scrolled to the newly downloaded data and saw there was documents and a few videos to watch.  
As he scanned through the documents he found that these people were transporters that traveled from planet to planet and they had an important delivery to make that suddenly got loose because of an inconvenience with one of the passengers."Seems this passenger found something out..." Colress mused to himself. He then found out that the passenger was the first one to carry the first experiment and seemed to have been snooping around the admin files having them downloaded to the pc and all.  
Colress then went to watching the videos made seeing that the passenger was documenting everything going on and how the crew was acting strange around them after they found out what was going on.  
The next few vids showed the person telling about the creatures that got loose on the ship and that they know one of these beasts were inside them.  
Colress watched with atmost interest at this person's story till the end when the last vid showed them in distress and that the ship's crew were all dead but them because they knew the creatures didn't attack anyone impregnated by them.  
Colress sat down listening to the person before they began violently shaking and blood was coming out of their mouth. He watched as the laptop dropped beside them and the person was heard screaming just as he saw the laptop then fall off the bed on the floor when the ship crashed.  
He was biting his lip seeing tat last clip was a long vid. He slid it over towards the end where he could hear himself entering that same room and closed the laptop. Seemed it stopped recording the time he arrived there the next day this happened.  
"Was the creature I saw what came from this person?" he leaned back in his chair looking at the samples. From the documents he read these creatures were adaptable, fast breeding, and even dangerous. His mind was telling him don't research into this but also a voice in his head was very much so wanting to test these things more furthur. He stood up from his chair walking back to the table looking in the microscope at the DNA. He then grabbed one of the pokemon cell samples he had taking both DNA and placed them in a different dish as he attempted to watch how it reacted.  
Watching, he saw that the creature's DNA fused with the pokemon DNA he introduced it to. He gasped at this discovery. He felt it was major taboo but yes! It took to the pokemon DNA as he'd hope it did. He took note of it just as sudden as a shuriken flew at his desk destroying the dish with his discovery in it. Colress yelped as the Shadow Triad appeared before him. "We're hope you're not gonna do what we think you're gonna do.."One of the masked silver haired ninja's spoke.  
Colress panicked a bit before seeing who it was. " Who the hell invited you three in here with me? This is my lab!"  
"Yeah but we saw what you were up to and Lord Ghetsis told us to watch you." another one of the ninja's said walking to Colress.  
" I see...I was just doing a little experiment out of curiosity..nothing bad."

" You had that look on your face like you were up to no good with it. The least thing we want is you tampering with pokemon DNA. Ghetsis wants to liberate pokemon not change them into something that could blow his whole operation." one of the ninja said as he twirled a shruikien on his finger.

Colress watched them. " I promise you I won't do anything like that..and you can tell that to Ghetsis.."

The three ninjas chuckled as they began tossing stars at the other samples he collected destroying them.

"No! Stop!" he shouts seeing most of his tools and samples being diminished. "JUST LEAVE MY LAB ALONE!" he screamed kneeling to the floor.

"Oops, our bad...we just got a little carried away hearing the glass shatter." the ninja all laughed before leaving the area.

Colress pouted scooping up the mess they made of his lab and the samples he's lost being mixed together with each other and the glass ruining them. "Damn them..." he whined wiping his eyes from crying a little.  
Colress raised his head as he heard something behind him. "If you're all here to finish the job then do it!" he shouts turning around not seeing anyone there. He looked down though seeing something crawling up his coat. He freaked out a bit seeing it was a spider-like looking creature with a pale colored body and long tail coming from it. He tried to not make any sudden movements having already read about these things in the documents. He stared at it and it seemed to be looking at him he slowly reached in his lab coat grabbing his pokeball with Beheeyem in it. The spider creature twitched raising it's front legs up then sprinting forward and jumped. Colress screamed grabbing the creature trying to force itself on his face he dropped his pokeball on the floor. The creature was attempting to wrap it's tail around his neck as it thrusted itself against him.  
"Beheeyem!" he yelled," Force yourself...out!" he grunted holding his eyes closed."BEHEEYEM!"  
The pokemon could hear it's master's cries as it emerged out of the pokeball on it's own seeing him in trouble it used it's psychic energy on the spider creature tossing it into the wall away from it's master. The creature landed on the floor kicking it's legs getting back up attempting to go for Colress again. Beheeyem was ready to attack again as Colress spoke. "Don't kill it..."  
His pokemon looked at him wondering why he asked that but Beheeyem did what it's master asked using psychic again holding it in place.  
Colress crawled over to the spider creature looking down at it. "So...how did you get in here? It had to be sometime when we left that ship..." He smirked thinking of an idea for himself. " I wonder...you're looking for something to bury yourself into aren't you?" he looked to his pokemon,"I've grown quite fond of you already entering my lab when I was on the verge of discovery." he began to unbutton his lab coat taking it off of his body tossing it to the side. He looked to Beheeyem with a grin. "Administer this creature to my body he stood up locking the lab door going to the table within the room crawling on it. His pokemon levitated to him unsure why it's master wanted to do this as it levitated the creature to his face. "Wait..no..not there..." Colress held his hand up to his pokemon stopping it. " We'll do this another way..." he began undoing his pants. His pokemon beeped being nervous of what he was implying.  
" Listen..they need an orifice right to implant? I'm willing to do something different here for research sake. Ghetsis has irritated me enough and I can tell he doesn't care about my feelings at all. He works me day and night trying to keep the Kyurem cannons in check and telling me to fly here and there deterring me from what I really wanna do."  
His pokemon nodded understanding his master's plight as it went around him. Colress bent himself over after slipping his pants and underwear down exposing his ass. "Gently lower it." he flushed," Have the tail wrap around my thigh."  
Beheeyem lowered the creature down letting it clamp down on his ass but it wasn't prodding him. "Force it..I know you can." Colress commanded.  
Beheeyem beeped using it's powers to trick the creature into prodding Colress.  
Colress gasped grabbing to the table feeling the tube slip into him. It was painful at first then slowly his body began getting used to it after a while feeling the tube wriggle around finding a spot inside him to lay the embryo. It felt about pleasurable the tube went deeper into him. He moaned gently and softly feeling himself getting hard from this feeling to the point he could cum.  
He felt the tail tighten and caress his thigh as the creature was in the process of getting the embryo inside him.  
Beheeyem watched not liking this idea at all knowing this thing could kill Colress.

Colress gently laid himself down on his stomach letting the creature finish what it needed to do to him. After a while, the creature lets Colress go once implantation was done. He felt the tail's grip loosen from him. He looked back seeing it then picked it up staring down at it. "It's done it seems.." he then touched his belly and smiled. "I guess I'm pregnant now."


End file.
